The One with Lioness
by AxCfangirl
Summary: Athrun comes home early from work and enjoys spending time with his wife and baby daughter.


English is not my first language. Please bear with grammatical errors.

And for your information, my fic is based on the remastered version (but I watched the original version, too).

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD.**

* * *

 **The One with Lioness**

* * *

"Hey, look. Papa's here."

As Athrun entered the nursery, his wife, sitting cross-legged on the floor, patted their daughter, Kitri, on the arm. In response, the baby swung a block at her mother, smiling. They appeared to have been playing with soft baby blocks with a nanny who excused herself to disappear into the adjacent room so that the family could have some alone time.

"You came home early," Cagalli said as he kissed her cheek.

"A meeting was cancelled," he explained, "and I thought, probably I should spend some time with my family." He went on to stroke his daughter's soft blue hair, which caused her to giggle and swing the block again, at him this time.

"Good thinking."

"Glad you like it. Enjoying your afternoon off?" He sat on the floor next to his wife.

"Immensely," she answered. "We've had a good time, haven't we?" She picked up a block and handed it to Kitri. The baby started to hit it with the other one.

"Oh, hey, watch this." Cagalli motioned toward him, and then picked up a baby block with a lion on it to hold the picture in front of her daughter's face. "Can you do lion again? _Lion_ ," she slowly and emphatically pronounced the word.

Kitri made a noise which sounded "Aaaoh," and Cagalli looked at him with a wide smile. "Hear that?"

"Ah...yes?" He made a puzzled face.

"Aren't you excited? She can imitate a lion!"

He thought for a moment. "I'm not so sure that's what she was doing. It didn't really sound like a lion to me."

His wife's mouth stuck out a little. "I'm sure about it. And I know better about lions than you do. I'm called Lioness."

"That's hardly proof enough," he retorted, then added, "Maybe she was trying to imitate you, don't you think? Trying to say 'Lion'?" It seemed more likely to him.

Cagalli's face turned thoughtful. "Hm, I guess it can be..." she said, letting her daughter take the block with a lion from her hand.

Satisfied, he gathered some of the blocks scattered around and placed them in front of Kitri.

They played for a while, the parents trying to make their daughter say some more words, before the nanny came from the next room.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Lady Cagalli, Lord Athrun, but it's time for the little lady to have her meal. I'm going to the kitchen to get her plates."

"Already?" Cagalli got on her feet and lifted Kitri up. "Okay. I'm going to feed her."

Athrun exchanged a worried look with the nanny. Last week, his wife had accidentally dropped their daughter, trying to feed the baby while holding her. Fortunately, and to his great relief, there had been a floor pillow at the foot of the sofa Cagalli was sitting and, after taking a brief stop on the sofa cushion, Kitri had landed on the pillow with no damage. According to the witness—the other nanny—his brave daughter had even uttered a laugh.

Hearing about the accident, though, he had been frightened out of wits and had thicker rugs installed in all rooms so that the damage of a drop would be reduced to an extent if it happened again and wherever it happened. Also, he had secretly ordered the nannies to keep an eye on his wife while she was playing with or taking care of the baby.

"Don't worry. It won't happen again." Cagalli held the baby securely and smiled at her. "We'll hang onto each other tight, yeah?"

"No," he sternly said. "You are not going to feed her unless you let her sit in the chair." He pointed his finger to a baby chair near the crib.

Granted, his daughter was more insusceptible to physical damage than Natural babies, having inherited some of his modified genes. But there was no way he would risk another chance of her getting an injury, at least that way.

Cagalli glared at him. "Can't you trust your own wife?"

"Unfortunately, my wife has a record of careless actions, _and_ of dropping her own daughter."

"It's just a onetime mistake!" she protested. "Besides, I didn't exactly drop her. She slipped through under my arm."

"Nonetheless," he said uncompromisingly.

"I think his Lordship is right, Lady Cagalli. We better make her sit in the chair," the nanny chimed in.

Cagalli turned her glare to her. "I thought you were my friend!"

"I am," the nanny returned in a way both polite and casual, "but I'm also your servant. You hire me to take care of your daughter, which includes keeping her safe. I'm only doing my job." She flashed a mischievous smile before adding, "Oh, and may I add I believe I'm doing it very well?"

After glaring at them some more, Cagalli looked away. "Fine."

"Then I'm going to get the meal," the nanny replied with a smile and a curtsy.

As the nanny left the room, Athrun nodded at her with an appreciative smile, to which she returned a polite smile. He turned his face back to his sulking wife.

"They are so rude," she was grumbling to the baby. "And your father is such a worrywart. I'm sure his hair will go all gray soon."

Kitri gave a short squeal, and Cagalli nuzzled her head with the baby's. "Ah, I knew you'd understand me."

He threw a narrow-eyed look at his wife. "For your information, she did not agree with you."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you. For all we know, she was trying to refute you."

Cagalli looked at her daughter who was engrossed with entangling the small fingers with her golden hair. "Nah, she's too good a girl to unreasonably disagree with her mother."

"She is too good a girl to agree with an unfair accusation toward her father who's just trying to protect her," he retorted.

"It wasn't unfair. It's just facts you are a worrywart and worries cause gray hair."

"I didn't mean that one. And it's not exactly a fact. Worries aren't a cause of gray hair."

"Really?" Cagalli looked at him with a surprised face.

"The graying of hair is caused by genes. Although worries and stresses can speed up the process, it's different from causing it."

She thought a little, absently caressing Kitri's thin hair. "But if you worry too much, you'll get gray hair soon. Or at least sooner than you would've otherwise, right? Then, there isn't much difference."

"Still, you better be more precise about your words. Especially in front of children. I want my daughter to get the facts straight."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember how old Kitri is?"

"It's never too early to start learning," he said. "Anyway, it's also a rather rude thing to say to someone."

"It depends on what you think about gray hair." His wife slightly tilted her head, studying him. "Actually, I think gray hair may look good on you."

He raised curious eyebrows. "You do?"

"Yeah. And it will make you look maturer. Wouldn't you like it? You probably wouldn't have to complain anymore that people treat you lightly because of your appearance."

"You have a good point there," he agreed.

She threw him a satisfied look before walking toward the baby chair. He followed.

"You put your foot he—ouch." Cagalli winced. Strands of her hair were pulled because Kitri didn't let them go.

He moved to Cagalli's side and circled his arms around her body, almost hugging her, to separate the fingers and the hair. "Here. Now you can pull back." He shifted his eyes to his wife's face and found her staring at him, looking like she wanted to say something. "Yes?"

She opened her mouth, but then, seemed to have a second thought. "Nothing."

Feeling a little puzzled, he watched her make their daughter properly sit in the chair and put a bib on the baby.

Understanding she was going to get something to eat, Kitri happily banged the table with her hands several times, which was her usual way of expressing her excitement. She was a sweet baby except being a little violent recently. Some people said it was only a phase; others said she couldn't help it considering who her mother was. Athrun was hoping the first opinion was true, but suspecting the second one was.

He gently held one of the chubby hands. He had been trying to stop her from hitting things, or at least people, but had not been successful. Partly because the people who got hit, his servants or friends, just said it was all right and let it pass. But he believed he should teach a proper manner to his child and still tried.

"You shouldn't hit the table," he said with as much sternness as he could manage in the face of the most adorable baby in the universe, which really wasn't much.

She mumbled some baby language with a smile and waved their joined hands. He couldn't help an affectionate smile, helping her move their hands.

"Just let her be for a while. She'll learn eventually. She is only a baby now," his wife commented. "Besides, it seems like a good training for using her body well."

Cagalli held out her hand, palm up. Kitri started to slap them with her own, making noises and clearly enjoying herself.

"Good hits. You're a strong girl." Cagalli smiled proudly and tousled Kitri's hair with her other hand.

He silently rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he disagreed with his wife or he had complaints about his daughter being strong. He just hoped his baby girl would be a little less violent and a lot less reckless than her mother.

The nanny came back with a tray with a few small plates, handed it to him who was nearer, and retreated into the next room to wait to be called.

"Oh, they adopted my idea." Looking into the tray, Cagalli said happily. She pointed her finger at a plate with colorful pepper slices and cream cheese. "I suggested they include some pepper in Kitri's food. And these peppers are not hot," she added, noticing his frown. "I, and the kitchen staff, know better than giving a hot food to a baby."

"Well, I'm relieved," he replied wryly. "I was worrying if there is something else I need to protect my daughter from." He still broke a small piece off a slice of red pepper and put it in his mouth. It didn't taste unsuitable for a baby.

"I told you." Cagalli made a face at him.

"I just wanted to make sure."

"You are the biggest worrywart I know," she exclaimed, looking half-amused. He just shrugged.

They started to feed the baby who seemed to take the liking to peppers. Athrun secretly wondered whether it was another proof that their daughter took after her mother more than she did her father. Probably it was better for him to do a research on how old a child should be before starting to eat spicy food and give the kitchen staff a specific instruction on the matter, including telling them not to give Kitri any hot food even if she asked for it.

As he made a mental note, a knocking sound came. Receiving the permission, a maid entered the room. "Lady Cagalli, there is a call for you from the Chief Representative."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Cagalli handed him a spoon and a bowl. "It'll probably take a while."

"That's okay. We can manage, can't we?" He smiled at his daughter, who was too busy licking her hands clean to notice it.

Caressing Kitri's head, Cagalli stood up. "Eat a lot." She then bent toward to kiss his cheek. The kiss lingered longer than usual, as if she was reluctant to part with him.

"Cagalli?" He touched her arm.

She gave him a somewhat wistful look, but shook her head, patting his hand. "I'll come back as soon as possible."

He stared at her back until it disappeared behind the door, then turned toward his daughter. "Your mother is being a little weird." He didn't think it was anything serious, but was slightly confused.

The baby simply opened her mouth to urge him to give her another spoonful of pumpkin porridge. He obliged.

Cagalli came back as he finished cleaning up after the meal. Passing the nanny who was bringing the tray back to the kitchen and dirty clothes to the laundry, she looked into the tray to check the plates.

"Ah, she ate everything," she said with satisfaction, letting the nanny go ahead.

"It's a very good thing that she isn't a picky eater," he replied.

"And she doesn't just eat everything because she feels she has to. Unlike certain someone I know," she teased.

He shrugged. "The results are the same."

"But the amount of satisfaction you get from meals is different," she returned, plastering herself against his back, her chin on his shoulder and her arm circling his waist.

He bent his arm to ruffle her hair. She giggled, squeezing him, and he smiled. Maybe she had been acting strange because she wanted some intimacy. In that case, he was more than happy to satisfy her need.

"Ready for a nap, huh?" Noticing Kitri's yawn, Cagalli poked her daughter's cheek with a finger, which the baby tried to suck.

Cagalli laughed. "You want to still eat? I thought your belly was full."

"She has a quite healthy appetite, like her mother," he said teasingly.

"Guess so." Smiling, she got on her feet to pick up her daughter from the chair. "But you already had your meal. So how about getting some sleep?" she murmured, rocking the baby.

He stood up as well, and gently held her from behind. She leaned against him and he smiled, supporting the weight of both his wife and his daughter. It was such a good feeling to have the two people he loved most in his arms.

It didn't take Kitri long to fall asleep, but they remained that way for a while until the nanny returned and unknowingly interrupted them.

As they put the baby into the crib and left the nursery, he held Cagalli's hand, wanting to keep touching her. She seemed to be feeling the same, eagerly holding his hand back.

In the corridor, she caressed his hand with her fingers and asked with a mischievous face, "Hey, are you up for some exercise before dinner?"

"Sure. Do you want to go running? There is still some time before sunset," he said, glancing through the window to the sky. His wife liked to exercise outside and it looked like a good weather for jogging. Though he preferred something else that involved more touching.

"Well, I was thinking a different kind of exercise," she replied.

"What kind?"

"You'll see. Come on."

He cocked his head for she was leading him in the opposite direction to the workout room. They seemed to be heading for their chambers, which aren't exactly the best place for some exercise, unless...

In front of the door to their chambers, she turned her head toward him. "Have you got any idea on what exercise?" She narrowed her eyes in a suggestive way, which caused him an excited shiver.

His lips curved up. "I think I have a very good idea."

"Good." She smiled as they entered their sitting chamber. "I should warn you I'm very eager to be in charge today."

"That's fine with me." He grinned. "After all, you are Lioness, aren't you."

She blinked, then grinned back. "Right. And I'm going to show you how suitable the name is to me." She lifted her chin.

His grin became wider as they went through the door to their bedchamber. "I can't wait," he whispered hoarsely and locked the door so no one would disturb them while they were doing the "exercise."

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading. If you've reviewed my other fics, thank you for that, too.


End file.
